Hanami
by Miss Chiizu
Summary: Al ver aquella hermosa flor de cerezo caer en su blanca y delicada mano Rin recuerda las preguntas inocentes que hacía a Jaken en sus largos viajes junto a Sesshomaru. ¿Es que a los bebés en verdad les gustaba estar encerrados en un lugar oscuro y pequeño por nucho tiempo? Rin buscaba respuesta a ello. ONESHOT LEMON En respuesta al reto de Nee Swanko del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Gente! Que tal! Se que no he escrito en literalmente años! pero iniciar nuevas etapas como la universidad no ha sido nada sencillo, bueno por ello y a los pocos que deben seguirme todavía u_u les he traído una historia en base al drama de Asatte de INUYASHA y a la parejita que me encantó n_n de Sesshomaru y Rin. OJO: Si alguien de quienes lo leen aún no han escuchado el audio de asatte les recomiendo que vayan a youtube y lo busquen n_n es muy bonito, y pues es el primer fic LEMON que hago sin ayuda ya que mi único fic lemon fue hecho gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga misa-chan. No es una historia en sí, sino lo he escrito en plan de ONESHOT y Hanami es la época en la que los árboles de cerezo se llenan de hermosas flores n_n así que, en fin espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :)**

 **Disclaimer: Solo dos personajes me pertenecen, los demás existen gracias a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Hanami**

Sus pies descalzos topaban el suelo frío e inerte, ¿Es que acaso podía algo acariciar tan delicadamente su piel como las flores de cerezo? No, la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro era más que una caricia, sin duda Rin se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, a sus 18 años sus facciones eran suaves, poseía una piel tan blanca como la nieve y su esbelta figura debajo de ese kimono rosa pálido denotaba que ella ya no era una niña, era una diosa hecha mujer. Habiendo ya tomado una decisión hace menos de diez lunas supo que su destino estaba ligado a su señor Sesshomaru.

-"Rin... ¡Rin! Apresúrate niña tonta, si el señor Sesshomaru se entera que te quedaste hasta tan tarde fuera del palacio de seguro no me salvo de una golpiza ésta vez, ¡Muévete!"- Gritaba un Jaken enfurecido pero muy feliz en el fondo, sabía que Rin había tomado una buena decisión pero no quería hacérselo notar.

-"¡Voy señor Jaken!- diciendo esto Rin no apresuró su paso, si bien amaba vivir en el reino del Oeste propiedad de Sesshomaru también amaba pasear entre los bosques aledaños y hacía poco había encontrado un pequeño lugar en donde se apreciaban muchos árboles de cerezo, cosa que le maravillaba.

-"¡Rin! Uysh, ¡Chiquilla maleducada, vámonos ya!"- Jaken refunfuñaba furioso subiéndose a Ah-Un siguiendo a Rin

-"Vooooy"- Rin informaba con esa mentirilla piadosa a Jaken mientras el sol se ponía lentamente en el horizonte marcando un hermoso color naranja en el pequeño valle, aquello le recordó a Rin las tardes cuando de niña viajaba y seguía el ocaso junto al Señor Sesshomaru, Jaken y Ah-Un. Rin encontró un lugar alejado de los alaridos del señor Jaken, debajo de un hermoso cerezo lleno de flores del color de su kimono y aun recordando sus aventuras de niña trajo a su cabeza las preguntas que realizaba de vez en cuando y por las cuales el pequeño youkai verde perdía la cabeza a ratos. Si bien sabía que los bebés venían del vientre de la madre, en su época no se topaba con frecuencia el tema de como llegaban los bebés a ese lugar tan extraño, se dio cuenta que a sus 18 años no sabía cómo llegaban los bebés a la matriz de las mujeres y ¿Por qué solo las mujeres?

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _-"Señor Jaken..."- preguntaba una pequeña Rin que recogió un melocotón que había previamente caído de un árbol._

 _-"Y ahora qué quieres"- decía el sapo verde sentado sobre una roca mientras su amo volvía._

 _-"Mire, éste melocotón tiene una forma muy extraña"- observaba fascinada el fruto encontrado- "tiene una pancita, ¡Oh, va a tener un bebé!"_

 _-"No seas tonta niña, las frutas no pueden tener bebés"_

 _-"¿Por qué no?"_

 _-"Uhmm, porque...porque...¡Pues porque los melocotones son los bebés de ése árbol"- alterado el youkai señalaba el árbol del que el melocotón había caído._

 _-"¡Oooh! Entonces, ¿Las personas también debemos pedir de éstas frutas para tener bebés?- exclamaba la muchachita fascinada._

 _-"No niña, así no funcionan las cosas"- Jaken intentaba calmar sus nervios ante tal pregunta_

 _-"Pero entonces señor Jaken, ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? -_

 _A Rin se le formó esa inquietud desde lo más profundo de su pensamiento, estaba curiosa e interesada en saber cómo es que las mujeres deseaban tener otro ser en su interior, Jaken abrió los ojos como platos, no supo qué responder, esa inquietud tenía más trabas que cualquier otro desafío, ya sea monstruo o situación a la que se habría enfrentado junto con su amo Sesshomaru (o al menos escapado mientras su amo derrotaba a los monstruos)._

 _-"Por favor señor Jaken, dígame de dónde vienen los bebés"- Rin pidió de favor al youkai mientras observaba cabizbaja al melocotón que tenía en las manos._

 _-"No, no te lo diré"_

 _-"Por favor!"_

 _-"No"_

 _-"Por favor"_

 _-"No"_

 _-"¡Por favor!"_

 _-"¡Que no, niña necia ya te dije que no, me metes en demasiados problemas!"- enfurecido, Jaken alzó la voz para callar la petición de Rin._

 _-"Pero..."- la pequeña intentaba contener las lágrimas mientras Jaken no parecía cambiar de opinión -"Yo...yo...solo...yo solo"-"una pequeña e invisible lágrima cayó por su mejilla hasta caer sobre su regazo._

 _En eso Sesshomaru ya estaba de vuelta, aún seguía el rastro de Naraku pero lo había perdido, éste último se había escapado de nuevo sin dejar ningún rastro. Sesshomaru caminaba pacientemente mientras sentía al viento mecer sus largos y sedosos cabellos plateados pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el olor a sal en el aire, ese sin duda alguna era el inconfundible olor de las lágrimas de Rin._

 _-"Ya deja de llorar niña, una pregunta no es motivo para ponerse a llorar"- canturreaba el youkai verde que de pronto se vio invadido de un color pálido en su rostro al ver que su amo llegaba…y Rin lloraba._

 _-"Rin"- decía el peliplata mientras se acercaba a ellos._

 _-"¡Sesshomaru-sama!"- Rin secó sus lágrimas y se acercó a su amo, de verdad verlo de vuelta le llenaba de felicidad._

 _-"¿Qué ocurre?"- al no percibir la presencia de ningún demonio en las cercanías volteó a ver a Jaken lacerándolo con la mirada- "Jaken"- anunció mientras proporcionaba un golpe seco en la cabeza del pequeño youkai, odiaba ver a Rin llorar pero para él no había 'pero' que valga cuando Jaken le sacaba lágrimas debido a sus comentarios._

 _-"Pero, amo bonito…"- dijo Jaken pero fue interrumpido por Sesshomaru que lo envió a recoger alimentos del bosque para la pequeña Rin._

 _Sesshomaru por su lado se sentó en la base de un árbol frondoso cercano a donde se encontraba Ah-Un apoyando elegantemente su espalda en el tronco de aquel árbol quedando en un corto silencio el cual fue detenido cuando empezó a hablar._

 _-"¿Qué te dijo?"- preguntó a Rin de forma fría mientras observaba con sus ojos color miel hacia el horizonte, ésta volteó a verlo con una mirada dulce e inocente como era típico en ella_

 _-"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin quería saber cómo las personas tienen bebés"- hizo una pausa y continuó- "Jaken-sama no quiso decirme como se hacen y se molestó…Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?"_

 _Aquellos ojos color chocolate se posaron en la mirada del ser que le devolvió la vida, ésta pregunta sin duda descolocó a Sesshomaru quien sabía mucho sobre el tema y tenía amplio conocimiento por sus experiencias con diferentes hembras youkai en el pasado, era todo un erudito en la práctica pero ¿Cómo se mencionaba la teoría de dichos actos a una pequeña niña de ocho años? Sesshomaru abrió los ojos un poco más de lo usual sin cambiar su semblante frío e inexpresivo, maquinó bien su respuesta y luego de unos minutos procedió a responder._

 _-"Para que una hembra humana o youkai pueda dar a luz a una cría necesita de la ayuda de un macho, el macho posee una semilla que al ser entregada a la hembra, ésta podrá parir a un cachorro"- dijo el gran Sesshomaru cerrando sus ojos y dejando el momento en un silencio sepulcral._

 _-"¡Ooooh! ¿Una semilla como éstas?"- Rin sacó de su kimono el melocotón encontrado y procedió a abrirlo para extraer su semilla._

 _-"No, es muy diferente"- Sesshomaru vio la escena de la niña mostrando el fruto encontrado y muy en el fondo le pareció divertido aquello que había presenciado- "Rin…"- anunció._

 _-"¿Si señor?"- Rin observó confundida a su amo._

 _-"Cuando crezcas te lo explicaré"- asintió en tono calmado mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos plateados de forma suave._

 _-"Muchas gracias Sesshomaru-sama"- Rin esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aún quería saber sobre el tema pero se contentó con el hecho de saber que su amo prometió explicárselo_

 ** _FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

Sentado tras un escritorio aparentemente de base de piedra tallada y un tablero de los más finos maderos Sesshomaru aún tenía esa preocupación rondando en su cabeza, hacía ya varios años que había dado su propuesta a Rin en el concurso de trabalenguas pero no sabía cómo decírselo directamente, aun pidiendo consejos a su padre Inu no Taisho, no sabía cómo expresar en palabras su devoción hacia esa jovencita a la cual devolvió la vida hace casi 10 años, era difícil, los sentimientos no eran su fuerte ni su arma más poderosa, el lord del Oeste incluso no incluía a los sentimientos como un arma sino más bien como una forma agónica de ser débil y voluble ante sus enemigos, pero esa muchacha que desde hace poco residía en su palacio hizo que sintiera dentro de sí algo que jamás se habría imaginado tener: un corazón con el cual podía sentir un amor tan grande por ella que era inexplicable aún para él.

-"Sesshomaru-sama, con su permiso"- entraba Yukiko una youkai con piel blanca como la nieve, cabello cobrizo y con un kimono real largo del color de la sangre, pertenecía a una de las casas nobles que residían dentro de los límites del oeste y que desde hace muchos años fue sirvienta de la dinastía Taisho.

-"Dime"- aclaró Sesshomaru con una voz fría.

-"No sabemos si ha decidido ya cuál será su propuesta a aquella humana que usted trajo al palacio hace varias lunas atrás"- bajó la cabeza en modo de respeto esperando una respuesta.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

-"Pero seño…amo Sesshomaru, su madre explicó que con gusto recibiría a la humana como nueva compañera de su majestad pero debe darse prisa, de lo contrario lady Kasumi vendrá a desposarse con usted como había acordado su padre hace 600 años"

-"No me interesa cuales hayan sido las estupideces que cometió mi padre ni los acuerdos deliberados que hizo, yo no seguiré las órdenes de nadie"- Sesshomaru se levantó imponente y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta de la habitación dando la espalda a la youkai- "Puede venir quien quiera, las decisiones en éste reino las tomo yo, y…Yukiko…"- observó el youkai a la mujer sobre su hombro- "que nada acerca de la mujer del Norte se mencione por aquí"- dicho esto el lord del Oeste se retiró sin más que decir.

* * *

-"¡Riiiiiiin! Maldita niña dónde habrá escapado… ¡Riiiiiiiin!"- llamaba desesperado Jaken que al ver la puesta del sol a lo lejos empezaba a perder los estribos al no encontrar a Rin.

Rin por su parte se quedó pensativa por un instante al ver que la promesa que le había hecho su amo podía ser la explicación a lo que ella buscaba, en su cabeza rondaba la idea de preguntarle a su señor aquello que a todo mundo le parecía incómodo (ya que en la aldea nunca llegó a hablar del tema porque varias personas le afirmaban que ella era demasiado pequeña para entenderlo), por fin Rin tomó valor recordando aquellas palabras que del mismo Sesshomaru había escuchado por allá en el límite del otro mundo con el nuestro ' _Con el poder de la confianza no hay nada que temer',_ Rin confiaba en Sesshomaru y sabía que él podía poner fin a sus dudas, se levantó inmediatamente y corrió hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Jaken, tomó rápidamente a Ah-Un y lo montó, antes de partir Jaken se sujetó a la cola del animal mientras Rin tomaba las riendas y se dirigía al palacio donde estaba su amo.

-"Sigo sin entender, niña por qué tienes tanta fascinación por salir a ver esos árboles tan lejos, si el amo Sesshomaru tiene varios de esos en su palacio"- aclaró el youkai que la acompañaba mientras sostenía su báculo de dos cabezas y se sujetaba fuertemente a la cola de Ah-Un.

-"A mi me encantan los árboles y los jardines del palacio de Sesshomaru-sama, señor Jaken, pero también me gustan los bosques y más si son llenos de hermosas flores como las de ahí"- expresó Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba el palacio cada vez más cerca.

-"Pues más vale que nos demos prisa, pronto anochecerá y yo seré quien tenga que dar explicaciones por ti chiquilla"

* * *

-"Señor, la señorita Rin y Jaken no aparecen por ningún sitio"- una mujer de aspecto un poco mayor se dirigía al lord del Oeste mientras sostenía en sus manos un kimono de color azul real con bordados de oro.

-…- Sesshomaru empezó a preocuparse, si bien no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Rin que sea su compañera (NA: Más bien no encontraba palabras xD) empezó a sentir la presencia de varios youkai muy fuertes que no pertenecían al reino del Oeste muy a lo lejos pero acercándose y supo que aquello que se acercaba llegaría al amanecer- "Hiroko…"- llamó Sesshomaru a la anciana.

-"¿Mi lord?"

-"Infórmame cuando haya algo nuevo"- avisó a la mujer mientras se retiraba hacia la parte posterior del palacio. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Sesshomaru sabía que Rin estaba acostumbrada a entrar por la parte trasera del palacio cuando escapaba sin consentimiento del dueño de los ojos ámbar.

Rin por su parte llegaba al palacio por la gran muralla principal mientras dejaba a Ah-Un con uno de los guardias youkai de la entrada, caminó sigilosamente hacia la parte posterior atravesando los puentes encima de los pequeños lagos artificiales que conectaban los jardines de la entrada con los jardines de la parte de atrás, éste era un método eficaz a la hora de internarse en el palacio sin interrumpir a su amo en sus asuntos cotidianos de lord. Observaba maravillada los hermosos árboles de cerezo con sus cientos de flores mientras sentía el viento mecer sus ramas, percibía el olor floral que emanaba de aquellos árboles pero se paró en seco al ver una figura masculina conocida con el cabello plateado y largo, una estola de apariencia afelpada, un porte sin igual y una mirada ambarina que la observaba desde la mitad del jardín posterior aquella figura por la que sentía fascinación y hace tiempo atrás una atracción que ella no sabía controlar y que no había conocido antes, apareció en su rostro una sonrisa y corrió rápidamente hacia él.

-"¡Sesshomaru-sama!"- gritó Rin mientras corría hacia él con gran alegría, al acercarse iba a articular palabras cuando éste la detuvo.

-"Rin…"- éste la siguió sigilosamente con la mirada, en verdad, era su anhelo- "¿Dónde estabas?"

-"Yo, pues, yo fui a dar un paseo en un bosque con muchos, muchos árboles de cerezo señor"- apenada bajó la cabeza, sabía que su amo le permitía salir del palacio pero al no avisarle a dónde iba sabía que éste se iba a molestar –"Lo siento"

Se formó un silencio en medio de los dos, Sesshomaru intentaba controlar sus bajos instintos, no había visto a Rin en todo el día y su delicioso aroma mezclado con el aroma de las flores de cerezo eran sin lugar a duda uno de los elíxires más exquisitos que jamás habría sentido. Aquella tarde moría poco a poco, con el sol cayendo lentamente tras las montañas del horizonte y el sonido de los árboles meciéndose con el viento Sesshomaru supo que era el momento idóneo para decirle cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, con mucho tacto y frialdad como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-"Sesshomaru-sama ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"- Rin interrumpió los pensamientos de su señor mientras éste la miraba inexpresivo- "Usted, cuando yo, bueno, a ver"

-"No balbucees"- cortó a la muchacha sus palabras entrecortadas.

-"Ah… ¡Sí señor!"- Rin empezó a sentirse nerviosa- "Cuando viajaba con usted de pequeña, me hizo una promesa y quiero que me la diga, por favor"- sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un color rosáceo que combinaba perfectamente con su piel aterciopelada.

-"¿De qué se trata?"

-"Que quisiera saber cómo es que las mujeres tienen hijos, es decir no hijos sino señor Sesshomaru ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?"

Sesshomaru quedó atónito ante dicha pregunta, a sus 18 años Rin no conocía de dónde provenían los cachorros, cómo es que eran creados, maldijo a sus adentros a su medio hermano y a aquellos que le acompañaban, ¿En verdad nadie en esa aldea le había hablado del tema antes? No tuvo más opción que tomar un respiro inaudible para Rin y continuar, en verdad las cosas no serían tan sencillas como parecían.

-"¿No asistías los alumbramientos con la miko compañera de Inuyasha?"- el lord del Oeste argumentó intentando no mostrar asombro.

-"Sí amo pero solo sabía que las mujeres tenían a sus bebés dentro, nunca llegué a saber cómo es que crecían ahí o cómo es que llegan hasta ahí"

-"Rin"- Sesshomaru tomó asiento en una de las bancas dentro del jardín observando cómo caía la tarde, con la mirada la invitó a sentarse- "Kagome jamás te lo ha explicado ¿Verdad?"

-"No señor, nadie me quiso explicar… ¿Es tan complicado el tema?"- Rin se sentó junto a su amo cosa que no era extraña para ella pero lo era para cualquier otro ser, solo a Rin dejaba sentarse junto a él tan de cerca.

-"Y quería saber, tal vez usted por favor pueda…"- bajó su cabeza en modo de petición pero fue interrumpida por el youkai

-"Rin…"- dijo su nombre mientras mantenía su fría vista ambarina en el horizonte como era de costumbre y sentía el aroma de la muchacha acariciando sus sentidos, sus bajos instintos se hacían cada vez más presentes.

-"Sí Sesshomaru-sama"

-"¿Cómo te has sentido?"- replicó sin apartar la vista de aquel punto perdido en el espacio hacia el cual observaba.

-"¿A…a que se refiere amo?"- Rin levantó su mirada mientras mantenía sus manos sobre su regazo y jugaba con la tela de su kimono.

-"¿Estás bien aquí?"- volvió su mirada hacia ella clavando sus ojos color miel en la risueña mirada de su protegida.

Rin sintió que algo golpeaba fuerte contra si misma desde sus adentros, era algo indescriptible, tanto que sus mejillas se empezaban a colorear cada vez más y podía escuchar sus propios latidos acelerando su ritmo, no había conocido esa mirada antes en su amo, era tal vez ¿Ternura? No, ¿Compasión o frialdad? Tampoco, sintió sus entrañas estrujarse mientras un calor inexplicable recorría todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza entonces lo vio, era una mirada de deseo aquella mirada que jamás habría visto en su amo, poco a poco e inconscientemente Rin fue acercando su rostro al de su amo de milímetro en milímetro hasta quedar a una muy corta distancia de él pero de repente Sesshomaru se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el palacio.

-"Vamos"- más que como una petición las palabras del lord sonaron a una orden, pero como en Rin estaba el hecho de acompañarlo se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió hasta uno de los aposentos del palacio que daba vista hacia el jardín trasero.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta corrediza del lugar el cual se veía confortable con el piso de una alfombra roja y las paredes de madera fina muy clara, adornos finos en un pequeño mueble y una repisa donde se divisaban una buena porción de papiros. Rin entró detrás de él y pudo observar con detenimiento el amplio lugar, luego los siguió con la mirada y vio que su amo estaba sentado en medio del lugar observando la noche que empezaba a llenar el cielo y una luna menguante que resplandecía a lo lejos.

-"Sesshomaru-sama, yo…"- Dijo la muchacha sentándose junto a su amo a una distancia prudente, pensó dentro de ella que aquella pregunta hecha antes hacia su señor lo molestó al punto del enfado.

-"¿Cuál es tu decisión?"- Sesshomaru no dejó de ver hacia la luna por la ventana expuesta, en verdad ninguna palabra parecía concordar con sus acciones.

-"Amo, yo…"- Rin no alcanzó a decir mucho puesto que un nudo se había formado en su garganta en verdad ¿Era demasiado pedir una explicación?- "…antes de responderle a su pregunta quisiera que responda la mía, por favor"- sabía que era demasiado pedir.

Sesshomaru volteó a ver a Rin con la misma expresión que hace un momento en el jardín, en verdad era bellísima con su piel tan blanca, sus labios finos y rosáceos y su esbelta figura que los años habían puesto en ella y posó su mirada en los ojos chocolate que ahora lo observaban con detenimiento. El corazón de Rin parecía palpitar a tal ritmo que sentía que podría salirse en cualquier momento de su pecho y observó que aquellos ojos ambarinos los cuales había admirado tanto tiempo la veían de una forma muy singular, Rin puso una mano junto a ella para mantener el equilibrio mientras se acercaba de nuevo lentamente al rostro del lord del Oeste, no sabía que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, jamás lo había hecho antes y de ser así no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amo. Sorpresivamente Sesshomaru posó su mano encima de la mano de Rin, sus largos dedos aprisionaron la mano con la que Rin estaba sostenida en el suelo y acercándola hacia sí puso su rostro a milímetros del de su protegida. Sabía lo que quería hacer y por Dios que lo haría.

Sesshomaru se acercó al oído de Rin y con voz suave y tentadora le dijo- "¿En verdad quieres saber cómo se hacen?"

-"S…s…sí…"- Rin sintió con aquellas palabras una pequeña corriente eléctrica invisible que iba desde su oído y se depositaba debajo de su ombligo cerca de su entrepierna, no sabía que demonios le estaba sucediendo pero en verdad solo quería que eso nunca acabe.

-"Pues te lo mostraré"- Sesshomaru con éstas últimas palabras hizo que Rin diera un gemido imperceptible para el simple oído humano, pero que Sesshomaru con su agudeza lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-"Por…por favor, señ…"- Rin no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Sesshomaru aprisionó sus labios contra los de él, la sensación cálida y húmeda de sus labios era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, nada más existía.

Sesshomaru sin dejar de besarla atrajo más hacia su cuerpo a la mujer la cual colocó su mano encima de la armadura que su amo poseía. Rin se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que su señor le hacía experimentar y mientras una de sus manos sujetaba su pecho por encima de la armadura su otra mano se soltó del agarre de su amo y se dirigió hacia su espalda, Sesshomaru por su lado dejó los labios de Rin y los llevó hacia el cuello de la muchacha que ésta vez con un respingo arqueó ligeramente la espalda haciendo que el contacto más íntimo con su señor lo hiciera enloquecer.

Sesshomaru se apartó por un instante levantándose y dejando su estola y su armadura lejos en una esquina de la habitación, Rin se había levantado en el acto al ver que su amo dejaba sus pertenencias en su lugar, al volver su año puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de Rin mientras con la otra la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba haciendo su contacto ésta vez más cercano sin la armadura de por medio. La muchacha abrazó a su amo por el cuello y le daba un largo beso en los labios pero ésta vez lleno de pasión casi desenfrenada. Sesshomaru bajó lentamente sus manos por el cuerpo de Rin hasta situarse en el obi desatándolo rápidamente y quitando a su protegida la yukata dejándola únicamente con una prenda blanca casi transparente que dejaba a la vista la silueta de la bien formada figura de Rin. Casi y por instinto Rin empezó a desatar el obi de su amo, al conseguirlo lo despojó del haori que llevaba puesto y observó sus pectorales bien moldeados gracias a las cientos de batallas que ha tenido que librar, sus abdominales no se quedaban atrás y Rin empezó a pasar delicadamente su mano por todo el pecho de su amo observando las marcas diagonales parecidas a las de su rostro que iban desde la mitad de su costado hasta la parte inicial de sus abdominales.

De repente Sesshomaru sin poder contener más su deseo por la mujer que tenía en frente hizo que ésta lo tome del cuello nuevamente mientras él hacía un ademán de tomar las piernas de Rin para que ésta las enrolle a su cintura. Al hacerlo Sesshomaru presionó su cuerpo contra el de Rin haciendo que ésta última se aferrara a su cuello más fuerte al sentir algo caliente y duro que se posaba justo en su entrepierna. El mundo ya no parecía tan inocente y la noche parecía alargarse cada vez más.

-"Sesshomaru-sama"- Rin suspiró con un color carmesí tiñendo sus mejillas mientras su amo la acostaba lentamente con el cuidado de no hacerla caer bruscamente.

Sesshomaru no puso atención a las palabras de Rin y ésta vez fue directamente al cuello de ésta, besando, lamiendo... deseando. Entre besos y pequeños mordiscos que hacían a Rin temblar debajo de él, Sesshomaru llegó su seno derecho y observó a ese botoncito rosáceo que pedía a gritos ser mimado, plantó un beso debajo de éste haciendo que Rin se arqueara levemente, luego con ímpetu Sesshomaru se acercó a su pezón y empezó a lamerlo circularmente haciendo que Rin gimiera alto, lo mordió con delicadeza y succionó hasta ver que tomaba más color, se detuvo y se sostuvo en sus codos, sin poner completamente su peso sobre Rin, tomó el montoncito de carne con su mano presionando con sus dedos levemente el pezón mientras que lamió ésta vez su pezón izquierdo, si Rin había preguntado tal cosa sobre cómo se hacía un nuevo ser Sesshomaru sabía que ella no le había pertenecido a nadie antes, y que no le pertenecería a nadie más que a él. Rin extasiada por las sensaciones únicamente optaba por sostener sus manos en los brazos de su amo, cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba inundar por las sensaciones, ¡Oh! Kami, eso era demasiado. Sesshomaru se detuvo e incorporó su cuerpo sobre sus brazos viendo a una hermosa y esbelta joven bajo él con el éxtasis a flor de piel, esa era ella, era su Rin.

-"Saca tu lengua"- Pronunció su amo.

-"¿Disculpe?- Rin aún sumida en las sensaciones no atinaba a entender lo que su amo quería decirle.

-"Haz lo que te digo"

Rin no tuvo más que hacerlo, sabía que no iba a pasarle nada malo porque _Confiaba en él_. Sacó su lengua tímidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, luego sintió la calidez de la lengua de su amo pero ésta vez éste se adentró hacia su cavidad oral, sintiendo cada rincón de ella haciendola ahogar gemidos de placer, nunca creyó lo que con ello podría lograr. Rin se sujetó de la ancha espalda de Sesshomaru el cual acabó de quitarle completamente la prenda blanca que llevaba puesta, Rin bajó sus manos hasta el hakama del lord y en un acto inconsciente lo quitó hasta donde sus manos lograban llegar, luego su amo se lo quitó sin chistar.

Jamás había visto algo como eso, lo había visto, en niños a los que ayudaba a nacer junto con la anciana Kaede, lo había visto en pequeños descuidos cuando iba por el bosque con Kagome y Sango y para su infortunio (o su suerte) vio esa parte en descuidos de los hombres, en fin lo había visto sin duda pero jamás algo como eso, en verdad alucinó al momento en que lo vió y su rostro tomaba aún más color ¿Para qué demonios servía aquel miembro?

Sesshomaru por su parte tomó sus labios de nuevo y los aprisionó fuerte y sin remordimientos, mordió el labio inferior de su amada Rin y empezó a bajar de nuevo con sus besos a través del cuerpo de ésta, pero ésta vez no se detuvo en sus senos sino que siguió bajando…bajó y bajó hasta posicionar su rostro en la entrepierna de Rin, la muchacha no sabía que hacer simplemente vio aquellos ojos color miel que la observaban extasiado y que bajaban hasta su vértice. De un momento a otro Sesshomaru pasó su lengua por todo el lugar ¡Dios Santo! ¡Qué estaba haciendo! Del placer Rin arqueó su espalda lo que más pudo mientras colocaba sus manos encima de su propia cabeza haciendo ésta una vista espectacular para su amo el cual no dejaba de lamer y relamer aquella parte íntima de la muchacha, sí iba ser suya, solo suya.

Sin poder aguantar más Sesshomaru subió hasta encontrar de nuevo los labios de Rin y besarlos desenfrenadamente como al principio introduciendo de nuevo su lengua con gracia y haciendo que la mujer debajo de él gimiera dentro de su boca. Colocó su miembro muy cerca de la entrada de la muchacha y se detuvo mientras acercaba sus labios a su oído.

-"Eres mía"- éstas palabras hicieron que rin gimiera bajo y que sus entrañas se removieran de nuevo logrando un nuevo nivel de placer.

-"Soy suya"- respondió

-"Dime que eres mía Rin"- le dijo a la muchacha mientras lamía le lóbulo de su oreja haciendo gemir a Rin y haciéndole repetir entre gritos.

-"Soy suya, amo Sesshomaru"

-"Nada de amo"- dijo el lord mientras alejaba sus labios de la oreja de Rin- "Serás mi compañera"

-"Se…Sessh…"- antes de que Rin pudiera articular más palabras sintió un agudo dolor que se fue abriendo paso en su entrepierna- "¡Sesshomaru-sama!- sus manos se agarraron fuertemente de los bíceps de él mientras empezaba a sentir que aquel miembro que su amo poseía entraba en ella demandando espacio en su cavidad.

Dolor…solo sentía dolor.

Sesshomaru introdujo su miembro lo suficiente para que Rin se acostumbrara, la observaba con una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras una lágrima rodaba por la comisura de su ojo, se acercó a sus labios y depositó un suave beso en ellos.

-"Relájate"- le anunció el lord del Oeste mientras ella dejaba de sentir dolor y empezaba a sentir un placer que inundaba todo su abdomen bajo.

Luego Sesshomaru sacó su miembro poco a poco pero Rin lo detuvo

-"No"- exclamó abriendo los ojos- "Por favor"

-"¿Sigo?"

-"Sí"

Éstas palabras hicieron que Sesshomaru perdiera el poco autocontrol que le quedaba e introdujo de nuevo su miembro pero ésta vez completamente hasta el fondo donde antes no pudo llegar, en un vaivén de caderas y sensaciones Rin y Sesshomaru se hundían en el placer, mientras Rin gemía y arqueaba la espalda sosteniéndose de la espalda de su amo, éste tomaba cada vez más rápido el ritmo mientras con una de sus manos empezó a jugar con el pezón de Rin lo que hizo que ella gritara por lo alto.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado, hizo que Rin hiciera lo mismo pero encima de él, se introdujo suavemente en ella y sosteniéndola de las caderas hacía que suba y baje con él dentro, era una de las sensaciones más plenas que había sentido jamás, de pronto Rin empezó a sentir que su cuerpo temblaba por sí solo, con cada ingreso del miembro de su amo sentía como un calor extraño y placentero se depositaba en su vientre, algo estaba por sucederle, tenía miedo pero tenía hambre de él y no quería que parase, con un gemido ahogado y arqueando su espalda Rin estallaba en un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras, el calor se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo mientras Sesshomaru seguía tomándola por las caderas.

Al darse cuenta de que su protegida había llegado a su merecido orgasmo supo que era su turno así que la colocó de nuevo acostada en el suelo, se colocó encima de ella y empezó a penetrarla ésta vez con más intensidad, con más rapidez, con más lujuria. Rin aún exhausta seguía sintiendo esa sensación de placer de tener al lord dentro de ella y sucedió de nuevo, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse a un nivel inexplicable, sus piernas temblaban producto del placer y del cansancio y poco antes de que Sesshomaru terminara ella explotó nuevamente en un orgasmo ensordecedor gritando a los cuatro vientos el nombre de su querido amo, las paredes de su sexo se contrajeron alrededor del miembro del lord. Sintiendo las paredes de ella invitándolo a llegar al éxtasis y con una envestida final Sesshomaru depositó su semilla dentro de Rin gruñendo de placer y llegando al orgasmo que ella había provocado en él, antes de que todo acabara Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Rin y puso a la vista su muñeca donde clavó suavemente sus colmillos haciendo notar con ello que ella sería su compañera.

Sesshomaru se recostó en el suelo de alfombrado carmesí y atrajo a Rin a su pecho quien seguía exhausta por tantas sensaciones nuevas juntas en un solo momento. Rin se abrazó al pecho de su amo y sintió la calidez de su cuerpo.

-"Y así es como se hacen"- exclamó Sesshomaru cerrando los ojos mientras seguía abrazando a Rin

-"¿Así?"- Rin no lo podía creer, bajó su mirada sonrojada y se encontró con un poco de líquido blanquecino saliendo del miembro de su amo.

-"Es la semilla de la que te hablé"- abrió los ojos y observó fijamente a Rin nuevamente con su inexpresiva y fría mirada.

-"Ooooh"- Rin aún no se lo terminaba de creer, eso tenía forma de todo menos de una semilla- "Sesshomaru-sama…"- dijo mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a él- "Gracias"

-"¿Por qué me das las gracias?"- el lord se quedó anonadado por dentro ante ese gesto de agradecimiento pero no mostró emoción alguna en su rostro.

-"Por enseñarme cómo se hacen los bebés"- dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras sentía cómo su amo, no, su _compañero_ la acercaba más hacia sí.

El gran lord del Oeste observó las flores de cerezo caer con gracia por obra del viento y se dio cuenta en ese instante de que la inocencia de Rin era la más pura prueba de que en verdad ella estaba destinada a ser de él.

 **FIN**


End file.
